rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teja Tori
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Overveiw Name: Teja Tori Nickname: Child Warrior Age: 17 Race: Human Height: 5'5" (157cm) Weight: 115 lbs (52 kg) Weapon: Ulka Fighting Style: Acrobatic Birthday: May 18th Likes: Weapons, and New people Dislikes: Serious people Appearance Teja is fairly small and has a small build and dark tan skin. She has differnt colored eyes the right one sea-green and the left one a deep violet. Teja has a rather large scar between her eyes and over her nose in the shape of an x. Teja has long black hair and sea-green ribbion in it, she also wears a two paris of bells in her hair and sea-green bows. She generaly wears a white shirt with a black trim. She also wears an over-all skirt with black bottons. She wears a pair of white and black stockings and a black pair of sneakers. She also wears a black and white tie. She usually wears that because she likes the way a school girl uniform because she thinks it makes her look cute. Personality Teja generally acts childish espeacally when she is in the heat of battle. She loves to talk to people and make new friends. She is always in the mood to talk about weapons and even more when it comes to fighting. She is basicly a weapons nerd and has fun toying with her opponents. Teja can get a litile over confident but really just wants to have a good time hang out with friends or go on missions. She also is a bit of a sadist and loves to show that side to people who she thinks really deserve to see it. Battle Teja is a very acrobatic fighter and if very light on her feet. She is very nimble and being so small she can hide and ambush her opponent to quickly finish them off. She can also climb up trees very swiftly and can jump increadbly far. She can easily dodge most attacks with, flips, cartwheels, handspings, and rolls. Her weapon of choice is Ulka which is a Meteor Hammer. Ulka's chain is about 8 meters long and at the end is a 3 kg ball of steel. The speacial part about Ulka is that it can create blades around the ball. Teja can also incert dust crystals that can give the blades extra damage or even the whole ball itself. History Tej was raised by her mother in a small house on the outskrits of the red forest. Living there with just her mother she had to grow up fast learn to be self sufficent. Her mother home schooled her for all her life and also even taught her how to fight. When Teja was about 12 her and her mother went on their first hunt together. That day her and her mother were attacked by a bear and her mother sacrificed herself so that Teja could live. That was the first day Teja ever killed something. The sad parts was that she kinda injoyed it, watching the bear suffer. When she finally finished the bear off her cloths wear stained with blood. That day Teja also found out she loved to toy with people and towatch them suffer she even got thrills from it. Years later Teja decided to become a huntress and to use her bloodlust on thoses who truely deserved it. Category:Tomai's Stuff Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Accepted Character